


A Beautiful Face of Stubble

by Orchid_Blaze



Series: Let's See Where The Rainbow takes us [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facial Hair, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Stubble, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Blaze/pseuds/Orchid_Blaze
Summary: Love Oscar Issac's stubble, beard, facial hair. So Beautiful. Wow he's handsome.





	A Beautiful Face of Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Love Oscar Issac's stubble, beard, facial hair. So Beautiful. Wow he's handsome.

Finn hunched over his work, he didn’t notice Poe giving him his ‘I-want-you’ eyes. Poe sat backwards in the chair facing his roommate, bottom lip out. Finn also didn’t notice Poe’s hardened member. Poe watched Finn, he was in his ‘Good Solider’ mode. Get the work done, get it done right, get it done fast. Poe took off his shirt, in hopes to distract the hard-working Jedi Learner. Finn didn’t notice, he looked puzzled over the tablet, scrolling through information. Poe ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. Finn huffed at the information, there’s got to be a way. Poe stood up, still straddling the chair. He unzipped his fly. Finn sat up, rolling his neck. He turned to see Poe. The pilot was stripping his pants and giving Finn lustful eyes. Poe bit his lip, he could see Finn’s ‘Good Solider’ mode turn off and his ‘Lustful Boyfriend’ come to life. Finn took off his shirt and reached for his fly. He quickly yanked it down. Poe, only in his briefs, moved away from his chair and was at Finn’s neck in a moment. The stressed ex-stormtrooper leaned in to Poe’s touch. Poe hooked his finger in Finn’s waist band, pulling it down with ease, Finn slid his hand in to Poe’s briefs, causing the pilot to falter with his kisses. He pulled Finn closer to his body, pressing his bulge in to Finn’s thigh. Finn caressed Poe’s ass, liking its squishy feel. Poe pushed Finn in to the bed. “Poe” Finn said breathlessly. “Yes love” he purred, dragging himself up to Finn’s face. “You haven’t shaved” his eyes lit up. Poe looked at his lover, confused. “do you want me to?” he started to shift towards the refresher. “No! no. Poe” he ducked his eyes momentarily. “I want” he was slightly out of breath now. “I want to feel it, all over me. Your stubble” Finn always had a clean-shaven face, but Poe. Poe could grow a beard if he wanted to. He had dark stubble, speckling his beautiful face. Poe smiled. He rubbed his cheek casually against the side of Finn’s neck. “Oh, do you?” he purred, right in Finn’s ear. The younger man shuttered and gasped “Yes” he pleaded. Poe gave him a kiss. He scraped against his lips after nipping at them. Finn inhaled and shuttered.

After only a few minutes Finn was groaning and cursing, Poe was still at his chest. Finn’s cock, untouched. Poe kneaded Finn’s nipple with his chin Finn cried out. “Baby” he groaned, Poe relieved the sting of his stubble by giving Finn’s nipple an opened-mouth kiss. Finn rolled his hips in to Poe. Poe moved to Finn’s ignored nipple. Repeating the actions. He rubbed his cheek again Finn’s Stomach and down further. He climbed off the bed, getting a chance to look over Finn’s beautiful body. The man was radiating with Lust and Need. His irritated skin showed, small circles of blushed areas, lines like small claws stretched over his body like tribal markings Poe had seen over his many years of being on the resistance base. Poe knelt between Finn’s open legs. He rubbed his cheek against Finn’s inner thigh. He used long strokes, his nose almost pressing into Finn’s balls then down closer to Finn’s knees. “Poe” Finn groaned. Poe used his arms to hold Finn’s hips down. He used the same treatment on the other neglected thigh then he faced Finn’s cock.

Dripping pre-cum and hard Poe gingerly stroked Finn’s cock with his cheek. He brushed the tip with his chin. Finn was gasping and close to tears. He rubbed down the other side. “Oh Poe” he gasped. Poe took Finn in to his mouth. Finn’s sensitive nerves sparked at Poe’s warm mouth around him. Finn groaned loudly, he was already so close. He had no time to warn Poe as he cummed. Poe swallowed up everything that Finn gave. He pulled away and started fisting his own cock. Finn got back to his senses as Poe cummed, he fell in to Finn. Finn gave Poe a kiss on his head. “I love you. I love you so much” Poe had a goofy grin. “You’ll love the pain to come for the next few days” he said, his high wearing off. “What pain?” “You just had me rub you raw” Finn smiled “Oh boy” he sighed, still smiling. “I’ll enjoy the pain, knowing that it was you who gave it to me. Besides, a little pain is never a terrible thing” Poe smiled “I’ve said that before” Poe said, stretching out. “I’ll have to trim up” “aww why?” “Military protocol babe” Finn stuck his bottom lip out. “you do look good with a 5 o’clock shadow” “Damn right I do” Poe sat up and grabbed the blanket. “Oh, come here my little spoon” Finn said pulling Poe back, he tangled his legs with Poe’s. “So beautiful” he whispered in to Poe’s curly hair. “Yeah you are” Poe said. Finn blushed and smiled at the praise.

Finn winced as he pulled on his briefs and pants the next morning. “I told you!” Poe sang. Finn pulled him in to a kiss. He rubbed Poe’s shaven face. He smiled, “still love it” he gave Poe another kiss. For the next several days every shift, every step and every touch of his clothes Finn felt the after effects of Poe’s glorious stubble.


End file.
